Crise
by Leelee.C
Summary: C'est ma première fic de SN - J'en ai écrites 3 mais je vais les poster dans l'ordre. L'histoire se passe après "Croatan" l'épisode 9 de la saison 2. Les deux frères encaissent difficilement ce qui s'est passé...
1. Chapter 1

Dean était allongé sur le lit miteux d'un de ces motels où ils avaient, lui et Sam, l'habitude de louer une chambre.

Sauf que cette fois, il était seul…

Voila des heures qu'il se prenait la tête à se repasser en boucle les derniers événements. Il voulait les comprendre pour arriver à se ressaisir, faire face à Sam et repartir trucider quelques monstruosités à travers le pays.

Mais...en était il encore capable ?

Cette fois, il avait vraiment cru que Sam allait y rester, qu'il allait perdre le dernier membre de sa famille…et plutôt que se retrouver totalement seul, il avait pris la décision de rester avec lui jusque à la fin. Et de l'accompagner.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

La chose à faire s'est imposée à lui naturellement et calmement. D'ailleurs il a presque envisagé leur destin avec soulagement.  
_Enfin, ce serait fini,.._

Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir trouver la paix, tous les deux…

Car il ne supportait plus cette vie de chasseur. Il ne voulait plus faire face à toutes ces horreurs et risquer sans cesse de perdre ce qu'il lui restait.

Mais il savait au fond qu'il ne pouvait pas se retirer de ce milieu en sachant tout ce qui s'y trouvait…ce serait criminel de laisser ces gens ignorants faire face à ce qui se cache dans l'ombre…  
_Foutu bon cœur…_

Sam avait très mal pris cette histoire.

Il était complètement retourné par ce que Dean avait failli faire et tout ce qu'il lui avait caché.

Depuis leur départ de River Grove, il s'était muré dans un silence oppressant et avait figé son visage dans une expression neutre. Il avait juste ouvert la bouche pour annoncer à Dean qu'il voulait sa propre chambre au motel, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment surpris ce dernier. Lui aussi avait besoin de faire le point, de digérer ce qui s'était passé.

Non, ce qui avait étonné Dean, c'est que son cadet ait pris tout ça sans réagir, sans s'énerver. Cet imbécile avait tout gardé pour lui, et ça c'était pas sain…

Dean était allongé sur ce lit depuis longtemps.  
Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps

Il se sentait mal.

Il repensait à ce qui avait faillit arriver avec l'estomac noué.

Mais surtout, il s'en voulait d'avoir tout avoué à Sam, de lui avoir montré à quel point il était fatigué, fragile et proche de tout laisser tomber.

Pour ajouter à tout ça, il s'inquiétait pour son jeune frère, qui, dans la même journée avait encaissé pas mal de choses.  
Déjà, il était à peu près sûr que le Sammy lui en voulait à mort d'avoir caché ce que leur père lui avait dit, mais surtout il devait flipper comme un malade après l'avoir su!

Dean soupira.  
Si seulement il pouvait lui parler, lui faire cracher ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il puisse se libérer un peu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un truc qu'ils faisaient habituellement et facilement, se confier...

Mais là, c'était indispensable. Après ça…  
De plus, il avait semblé entendre de drôles de bruits venant de sa chambre, voisine à la sienne.

Sans doute devait-il péter les plombs, c'était normal après tout ce qui…

_Merde ! _

Dean s'arrêta de respirer un instant.

_Et s'il avait fait une belle connerie !?_  
L'angoisse commença à l'envahir. Il eut brusquement très chaud.

_Stop !_  
Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond comme çà et de ne pas savoir, il fallait qu'il parle à Sam !

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sorti de sa chambre pour aller taper à la porte de celle de son frère...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean était bloqué devant la porte de la chambre de Sam, le coeur battant et l'estomac noué.

Il n'arrivait pas à lever la main pour toquer, il n'arrivait pas à se lancer...quelque chose le retenait...

De la peur?

Effectivement, il avait la trouille.  
Il redoutait de faire face à Sam, de s'expliquer avec lui, de justifier le fait qu'il lui ai caché une information de si grande importance pour lui et...d'avoir voulu tout laisser tomber.

Mais surtout, il avait peur de ne pas être capable de le soutenir, de l'aider à aller mieux parce que lui-même était en train de craquer.

Bon sang ce qu'il en avait marre de tout ça!

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher ici, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, au moins pour régler cette histoire, et après...  
_Après, on verra..._

_Allez mon gars, se motiva t'il intérieurement, c'est ton frère, il va pas te bouffer...et puis il faut que tu sache s'il va bien..._

C'est ce qui le décida à taper à la porte, assez doucement étant donné l'heure tardive.

- Sam, c'est moi, ouvre moi s'il te plait, murmura t'il

Seuls les ronflements sonores du voisin lui répondirent.

- Sam, allez, fais pas ta bourrique ! reprit t'il un peu plus fort en frappant à nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse.  
L'agacement se mêlait à l'inquiétude et le jeune homme perdit son sang froid.

- SAM !! Ouvre PUTAIN !!!

- Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bordel !!! cria un client à travers sa porte, réveillé par le bruit.

_Et merde ! Y a toujours quelqu'un pour faire chier au mauvais moment ! _

Dean essaya de se calmer pour répondre car il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'embrouiller avec quelqu'un.

- Désolé ! Dispute d'amoureux !

Cela sembla suffire à calmer l'homme puisqu'il grommela vaguement quelque chose avant de se taire.

Le silence revint dans le motel.

- Ok frangin, j'vais me débrouiller tout seul pour rentrer!! se murmura t'il à lui-même

Il s'apprêta à forcer la porte avec quelques outils, quand soudain, il eu comme une idée..._et si?_...il appuya sur la poignée...et ouvrit la porte  
_J'y crois pas ! Il ne l'a même pas fermée à clefs! C'est pourtant une règle de base, putain!!! _

Le jeune homme respira un grand coup et entra...


	3. Chapter 3

- Sam ? appelat il, T'es là?

Il avança à tâtons un moment avant de trouver la lampe de chevet et de l'allumer.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce...bordel!! s'exclama t'il

Le désordre régnait dans la chambre : le bureau renversé, la chaise cassée, le sac de Sam et ses affaires étalées à travers la pièce...

- Putain !!! Sam !!!

Là, il paniqua.  
Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait du attaquer son frère, et lui, il était trop occupé à se lamenter sur son propre sort pour s'en rendre compte...il était vraiment bidon!

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille, il avait entendu quelque chose...un gémissement qui venait de...la salle de bain! Mais qu'il était con! Il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder!

Il s'y précipita et découvrit Sam affalé contre la baignoire avec une bouteille de whisky vide à ses cotés.

- Sam ! Est-ce que tout va bien, vieux ?

Le jeune homme avait un teint blafard et une sueur malsaine lui couvrait le visage.

- Oooh ! répondit il d'une voix peu assurée, mais voilà « super frangin » qui arrive!

Il essaya de se redresser mais il retomba aussitôt ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

- Mais, t'es complément bourré !!! s'exclama son aîné, ahuri.

- Eeeeh ouè!

Il rigola à nouveau avant de reprendre :

- Franchement, j'avais besoin d'un petit remontant après tout ça!! Tu m'excuses, j't'en ai pas laissé...

Le rire le reprit, mais il s'étouffa et se mit à tousser violemment.

- Ben mon gars, t'en tiens une bonne. Ca va aller ? lui demanda son aîné en se penchant vers lui pour lui taper dans le dos afin de faire passer la toux.

- Fous moi la paix! cracha Sam en repoussant son frère, j'ai pas –hic !- besoin de ton aide!!!

Dean resta muet de surprise.  
Son jeune frère essaya de se relever à nouveau, toujours sans succès.

- Et merde! jura t'il

Il baissa la tête en soupirant et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

- Putain, j'suis vraiment lamentable…murmura t'il presque indistinctement

Dean le regardait sans rien faire ou dire, encore secoué.  
Il baissa les yeux envahi d'un grand sentiment de lassitude et de tristesse, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de rouge par terre...comme des gouttes de...DE SANG !!!

Il se saisit des avant bras de Sam, lequel émit une protestation de douleur avant de tenter vainement de se libérer, pour les examiner : des coupures sanguinolentes zébraient ses poignets.

Dean releva lentement la tête et plongeât son regard dans celui de son frère, le visage livide et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Mais putain, mais Sam, qu'est ce que t'as fait !!! murmura t'il d'une voix blanche.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous_

_Voici la suite. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et tout particulierment LyceiaArtemis pour son petit mot qui m'a fait très plaisir._

_A bientôt_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ce que j'ai fais ? Sam eut un rire sans joie, je te libère mec, je nous libère…

Dean voulut articuler quelque chose mais il était trop horrifié pour pouvoir sortir le moindre son.

- Maintenant, lâche moi s'il te plait, lui dit calmement Sam en le regardant dans les yeux, et va t'en…

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es devenu complètement cinglé ?

Il le regardait son jeune frère avec tellement d'incompréhension, de désespoir, de peur…

- Au contraire, Dean, lui répondit son jeune frère se redressant, la voix tremblante avec un sourire de dément sur le visage, c'est résister à tout ça, se battre qui est cinglé. Ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est la chose la plus censée jamais …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut brutalement interrompu par son aîné, qui venait le frapper violemment au visage, ce qui le renvoya contre la baignoire.

Le jeune homme se massa le visage en regardant son frère l'air surpris.  
Dean, debout devant lui, droit, les poings serrés, tremblait de fureur. Son visage était crispé dans une grimace où se disputaient la douleur et la colère. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides.

- Co…Comment ose-tu dire des trucs pareils !!! articula t'il lentement d'une voix brisée, Comment ose-tu choisir cette solution !!! Comment ose-tu envisager de…de…me laisser comme ça !!!!

- Je suis un lâche…lui répondit Sam calmement mais assez faiblement compte tenu de son état, et je tiens à toi. Je veux te rendre ta liberté, frangin, et tu sais comme moi que c'est la seule solution…Tu va pouvoir vivre normalement sans avoir la moindre crainte sur ce qui pourrait m'arriver… Rends toi compte, ajouta t'il, souriant, ça va être génial !

Sam ferma les yeux, fatigué. Ses poignets continuaient à saigner, lentement mais sûrement. Il était de plus en plus pâle.

Dean ne répondit rien, encaissant ce que son jeune frère avait dit, toujours tremblant, une petite part de lui pensant qu'il avait terriblement raison.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ça non !!!

Combien de fois il s'était imaginé la vie sans ce fardeau…mais combien de fois il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin de Sam.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, espèce de sale con ! lui dit il, plein d'une assurance nouvelle, Jamais ! Je n'ai pas sauvé tes fesses un nombre incalculable de fois pour te laisser crever sur le sol d'une salle de bain pourrie, tu m'entends !!

Sam avait rouvert les yeux et regardait son frère, qui s'était alors agenouillé à ses cotés afin de lui soigner ses blessures. Il soupira douloureusement.

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, lui dit il avec tendresse et reconnaissance, Mais…je suis un poids pour toi. Je…je suis faible et je crève de trouille. Je suis un obstacle à ton bonheur et surtout à ta survie…et çà, je ne peux plus le supporter, Dean. Je…je suis désolé…

Son frère aîné le fixa avec des yeux désespérés comprenant alors ce qu'il comptait faire

-Non, Sam, ne fais pas ça, le supplia t'il

-Je suis désolé Dean, répéta t'il, Je…je t'aime frangin…

- NOOON SAM !!!! hurla le jeune homme tandis qu'il était projeté hors de la salle de bain, et que la porte se fermait devant lui, grâce aux pouvoirs de son frère.

Dean se releva et se précipita contre cette dernière. Il frappa de toutes ses forces s'acharna sur la poignée et cria à son cadet de lui ouvrir. Rien n' y fit.

- Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ouvre Sam !!!

- Dean, essaie de comprendre, lui répondit son frère à travers la porte, la voix de plus en plus faible, c'est la seule solution, et c'est aussi pour moi que je le fais…

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !!!! J'ai besoin de toi !!!

- Je te fais… risquer ta vie…parce que…tu veux…me…protéger, murmura Sam

- C'est parce que je dois te protéger que je suis fort, si tu n'est plus là je ne sers plus à rien !!! lui répondit son aîné. Et puis je ne pourrais jamais abandonner la chasse avec tout ce que je sais et tout ce que j'ai vu !! Je n'aurais jamais de vie normale !! Alors arrête tes conneries… Sam !

Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra lorsque qu'il n'eut aucune réponse. Une vague de panique l'envahit de nouveau.

- Sam ?

-….

- Sammy ! Répond !!

-….

- Non ! Putain ! Ne me fait pas ça !!!

-….

-SAMMY !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean paniquait complètement. Il s'acharnait comme un fou sur la poignée de la porte…Jusqu'à ce que, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit...

- Putain de porte ! jura t'il entre ses dents

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et s'agenouilla auprès de son frère qui gisait, atrocement pâle et inerte, affalé le long de la baignoire, les vêtements imbibés de sang.

Très inquiet, Dean le secoua en l'appellant, le malmenant un peu pour qu'il revienne à lui.

Rien à faire, le jeune homme grogna un peu mais resta inconscient.  
_De toute façon c'est peu être mieux comme ça_, pensa son frère, _s'il était réveillé, il ne se laisserait pas soigner et il m'enverrait encore valdinguer dans la chambre..._

Il était évident que c'est parce que Sam avait perdu connaissance, que son pouvoir avait cessé de s'exercer sur la porte et que son aîné avait pu entrer.

Dean l'examina rapidement. Son teint était cireux, sa peau glacée et moite, sa respiration était irrégulière et son coeur battait plus faiblement que d'habitude…Il reconnu les signes d'un état de choc et cela l'inquiétait tout autant que les blessures qu'il s'était infligées aux poignets.

Dans l'urgence, il fallait faire cesser les saignements. Il pris une serviette qui traînait, qu'il humidifia, pour éponger le sang. Alors il put examiner les plaies. Ce qu'il vit le rassura un peu; les nombreuses petites coupures n'étaient pas aussi profondes que ce qu'il craignait, et les veines, peu endommagées. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Dean chercha du regard un couteau ou quelque chose de tranchant, pour savoir avec quoi Sam s'était blessé. A proximité du jeune homme, il vit des éclats de verre, sans doute provenant d'une autre bouteille d'alcool, dont le morceau le plus gros était maculé de sang...

- Putain mec! On n'a pas idée de faire des trucs pareils!!! murmura Dean, secoué , C'est clair ! Dés que tu te réveilles, je te tue !

Il lui lava les poignets, puis les lui banda fermement, les mains tremblantes, un peu choqué.

Il le souleva et, le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit. Là, il l'allongeât, le débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa chemise pleine de sang et le couvrit de plusieurs couvertures. Il fallait qu'il reste au chaud, d'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à trembler.  
Enfin, il le força à boire un peu de l'eau sucrée. Entre l'alcool qui dessèche, ce qu'il avait vomi, et la perte de sang, il devait absolument se réhydrater.

Une fois que tout cela fut fait, Dean s'assit sur le second lit.

Il observa son frère un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait complètement nul dans son rôle de protecteur. Il n'avait rien vu venir ! D'un autre coté, il n'avait jamais vu Sam bourré...et c'est assez difficile d'imaginer qu'avec un coup dans le nez, il avait des tendances suicidaires...

Il ne comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas prévu ou tout au mois envisagé ce qui c'était produit.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son frère était secoué...et pas seulement par les événements récents. C'est seulement maintenant, le voyant si mal physiquement, que Dean vit combien Sam était moralement démoli...la mort de Jess, la découverte de ses pouvoirs, de sa responsabilité dans le meurtre de sa mère et de celle qu'il aimait, les confrontations avec le démon aux yeux jaunes, la mort de leur père et là, la menace d'un coté obscur qui pourrait prendre le dessus sur lui...

Bouleversé, Dean comprit alors le geste de son frère.

Il avait été complètement aveuglé par le « plaisir » de leurs retrouvailles, même si c'était en de circonstances tragiques, de la chasse ensemble, de n'être plus seul...Il était concentré sur son propre mal être, sur son désespoir...Il n'avait pas vu la volonté de vengeance de son frère, son moteur, s'estomper progressivement au fil des événements, des drames... Il n'avait pas vu qu'il était lui aussi sur le point de craquer...

Dean se leva brusquement écœuré par ses découvertes.

- Merde ! jura t'il en précipitant la lampe de chevet par terre, d'un geste de colère désespéré, Je suis trop con !!!

Il se sentait oppressé, il s'en voulait tellement! Il marchait nerveusement dans la pièce essayant de faire disparaître ce sentiment de malaise proche de la panique qui l'envahissait, le submergeait...

- C'est pas possible ! se répétait il à lui même, comme j'ai pu ne rien voir !!!

Il se sentait coupable à en vomir, il aurait du éviter ça ! S'il avait été moins égocentrique !! S'il avait arrêté de se regarder le nombril en se persuadant qu'il pouvait imaginer ce que Sam ressentait, qu'il le voyait plutôt bien supporter tout ça ! En réalité il en était tellement loin!

Dean s'approcha alors du lit où reposait son frère. Il s'agenouilla devant et lui pris la main. Elle était glacée. Il colla son front contre la tempe du jeune homme et ferma sles yeux qui devenaient humides.

- Pardon, Sam...je...je suis tellement désolé..., murmura t'il à l'oreille de son cadet


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait des heures que Sam dormait à peu près tranquillement.

Dean aussi avait réussi à dormir par a coups, la fatigue et les émotions l'emportant sur sa volonté de le veiller. Il s'était réveillé de temps en temps pour surveiller l'état de son frère, vérifier les bandages et le faire boire.

Quand le matin arriva, il décida le laisser un peu seul pour aller acheter quelque chose de consistant à manger et des boissons plus nourrissantes, du lait chocolaté et du jus de fruit. De plus, il sentait qu'un peu d'air frais lui était nécessaire pour se remettre un peu les idées en place.

Il alla se préparer dans sa chambre, et juste avant de partir, il repassa dans celle de son frère.

Il s'approcha du lit et le regarda. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Il n'était plus secoué de frissons et son visage reprenait couleur plus « normale ».  
Dean se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Sam, je vais chercher le petit dej', je reviens d'ici une demi heure... Si tu te réveille...par pitié ne fais pas ENCORE une connerie!

Puis il s'en alla non sans jeter un dernier regard au jeune homme, et ferma à clef derrière lui.

_Pour peu que cette tête de bois ait envie de se tirer_... pensa t'il avec un sourire.

Il prit quand même un peu son temps.

Même s'il voulait que Sam se réveille, il appréhendait ce moment.

Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait vraiment quelle attitude adopter face à lui.

Ce petit con lui avait fichu une trouille d'enfer !

Mais il n'arrivait plus à être en colère contre lui : il était vraiment soulagé que cette histoire n'aie pas de plus graves conséquences, et puis, il se sentait tellement coupable...

C'était très difficile pour lui d'admettre sa responsabilité dans le geste de Sam, et de l'assumer.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de reprocher à son frère ce qu'il avait fait étant donné son tort dans l'affaire.

En même temps, c'était terrible ce qu'avait fait Sam ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Et s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Il n'osait pas y penser.

Dean s'aperçu alors qu'il était arrivé au motel et qu'il était resté assis dans la voiture, perdu dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment...il était rentré en pilote automatique!  
_Putain_, pensa t'il, _faut que j'arrête de trop réfléchir, ça devient dangereux! _

Il sortit de l'Impala et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Sam en train de se relever du lit. Prévoyant qu'une fois debout, le jeune homme ne tiendrai pas sur ses jambes, il jeta presque les courses sur le bureau et se précipita vers son frère pour le retenir au moment où il chancelait.

- Oh la, frangin! Va falloir attendre un peu avant d'aller faire ton jogging !

Il l'aida à se rallonger.

- T'avais besoin de quelque chose ?

- ...Aspirine...mal...tête..., murmura Sam d'une voix rauque

Il constata avec soulagement que Sam n'était pas vraiment en état de discuter pour le moment.  
Il aviserai de l'attitude à avoir à se moment là.

Dean lui tendit le cachet et un verre d'eau. Sam le prit et se recoucha, tournant le dos à son frère.

Quand Dean se pencha sur lui quelques instants après, il constata que le jeune homme s'était rendormi.

Une bonne partie de la journée passa ainsi.

Dean s'était allongé lui aussi dans l'après-midi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et ne voulant pas laisser Sam tout seul, il avait allumé la télé et coupé le son. Finalement, il avait fini par rejoindre son frère dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit commençait à tomber.  
- Oh merde! bougonna t'il

Il avait horreur d'avoir son rythme de sommeil décalé alors que c'était monnaie courante vu leur job.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour faire partir la brume dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Dean…

Il se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers le lit voisin.

Sam était réveillé et le regardait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant dernier chapitre ...merci pour tes reviews LyceiArtemis, elles me font toujours bcp plaisir^^**

**---------------------------------------------****-**

- Hé Sammy, mon vieux, ça va mieux ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné.  
Il n'avait plus len teint moribond mais il restait pâle avec les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Son front était plissé, signe d'un bon gros mal de crâne, typique d'un lendemain de cuite.

Il se sentait mal. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi...rien ne pouvait excuser ce qu'il avait fait subir à son frère...

Son aîné comprit vite les raisons de son silence.

- Ecoute, commença t'il, pour l'encourager à parler un peu, pour hier...

- Je...j'ai complètement déconné! le coupa alors son frère

Sa voix était rauque et tremblait. Il regardait ailleurs mais Dean remarqua ses yeux, rouges et humides. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un signe de nervosité chez lui, et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- J'ai pété les plombs... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Moi je sais...

Sam regarda son aîné, surpris.  
Dean ne soutint pas son regard, mal à l'aise à son tour.

- J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir...et....je comprends que tu ai pu…craquer comme ça…l'alcool aidant…et je suis désolé de pas avoir…vu…plus tôt…que tu en était là…

- Dean…commença Sam, assez abasourdi par les excuses de son frère, tu...

- Stop ! l'interrompit le jeune homme, C'est bon ! Je suis désolé et tu es désolé…l'incident, aussi grave soit-il, est clos !

Dean n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin dans la discussion, il s'était trop pris la tête avec tout ça. Il se sentait tellement las.

Il se leva et marcha un peu dans la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées. Il revint brusquement vers Sam.

- Mais putain, quelle trouille !

Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, puis resta immobile, un peu sous le choc de ce qui avait faillit arriver.

- Toi, t'est pas prêt de reboire la moindre goutte d'alcool !!! ajouta t'il en pointant un doigt lourd d'accusation vers son jeune frère

Sam détourna à nouveau le regard, avec l'air contrit d'un gamin qui se fait gronder. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son frère...il se souvenait de tout…et il avait vraiment honte.  
Il remerciait intérieurement Dean de ne pas aller plus loin dans la conversation.

Il se massa les paupières, fatigué, malade.

Le silence envahit la chambre. Le bruit de l'extérieur leur parvenait, étouffé.  
Les deux frères évitaient de se regarder et l'ambiance était pesante.  
Tous deux ébranlés par ce qui s'était passé…

- Tu sais quoi Sammy ? commença Dean très sérieusement, je crois qu'on a besoin de souffler…

Le jeune homme leva un regard interrogateur sur lui…

- Ben oui…reprit il, sans plaisanter le moins du monde, une pause…du repos, un peu de soleil…ne plus penser à tout ça quelque temps… des vacances en quelque sorte…

Sam esquissa un faible sourire devant la proposition inattendue de son aîné.

- Pourquoi pas…

Dean sourit à son tour.  
Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

- Ca ira mieux, lui dit il, tu verra...ca ira mieux…

Au fond de lui, Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sam s'était rendormi depuis un petit moment.

Dean avait éteint les lampes pour ne pas le déranger.  
Il le regardait dormir, dans la pénombre, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par un de ses cauchemars.

Il faisait le point., réfléchissait à...après...

Ils étaient vivants…ensemble…et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ils allaient surmonter tout ce qui allait arriver et devenir plus forts…tous les deux

Il le fallait.

Car ils n'avaient pas le choix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voila le mot de la fin ! Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les deux frères étaient sur la route depuis trois jours et ils commençaient à se rapprocher du soleil et de l'océan.

La luminosité était tellement forte que Dean était obligé de porter des lunettes noires pour conduire. Un vent doux et chaud entrait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de l'Impala. L'autoradio faisait un léger bruit de fond.

L'atmosphère avait quelque chose de serein, comme si le soleil et la chaleur atténuaient un moment les mauvais souvenirs et les pensées sinistres.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout ça et seuls les poignets bandés de Sam rappelaient ce qui s'était passé.

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère qui semblait s'être assoupi. Il sourit, amusé...lorsqu'il ne conduisait pas Sam s'endormait systématiquement, comme les gamins.

- Regarde la route au lieu de te ficher de moi ! grommela l'intéressé, d'une voix ensommeillée alors qu'il qui se réveillait à ce moment là.

-Tu sais que t'es trop chou quand tu dors ? se moqua le jeune homme

-Abruti...

Il s'étira longuement tandis que Dean riait doucement.

Ils se sentaient un peu mieux, comme s'ils respiraient enfin librement après en avoir été longtemps empêché.

Cependant, pour Dean, il restait une chose à régler...une chose dont il voulait parler à son frère...mais il n'osait pas, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment en rappelant de pénibles souvenirs. D'autant plus qu'il savait très bien que Sam se sentait honteux et très coupable concernant cette histoire.  
Lui même était assez mal à l'aise face à tout ça. Mais la curiosité l'emporta...

- Hé Sam...,commença t'il

- Quoi ?

- Y a truc que je voulais te demander...

- A propos de mon pouvoir ?

Dean n'était même pas étonné que son cadet sache de quoi il voulait parler, il avait du beaucoup y penser lui aussi.

- Ouep ! maintenant j'ai la preuve qu'il existe ! plaisanta t'il

- Ah ! Ah ! fit Sam, ironiquement

- Non, serieux, comment t'as fait, l'autre soir...je croyais que tu ne le maîtrisais pas...

- C'est toujours le cas.

- Alors, comment ?

Sam eut l'air gêné. Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre en prenant soin de peser ses mots.

- Je suppose...que je suis arrivé à l'utiliser...parce que...

- Parce que quoi ? s'impatienta Dean

- Parce que je voulais te sauver...

Dean pila.  
Il regarda son frère, incrédule et énervé à la fois.

- Tu…tu voulais me sauver ?

Sam hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Alors que je voulais t'empêcher de te suicider ?

Il avait utilisé LE mot qu'il avait soigneusement évité de prononcer jusqu'à maintenant. Cela prouvait à quel point il était troublé par les révélations de son frère.  
Lequel hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Putain ! jura Dean, c'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu!

Il redémarra et conduit sur un bon kilomètre en silence avant de reprendre sèchement.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Sam s'executa.

- La première fois qu'il est apparu et que je l'ai utilisé, commença t'il, c'était chez Max. Je venais d'avoir une vision de lui, te tuant...

- Et alors?

- J'ai eu une espèce de montée d'adrénaline, je te l'avais dit, et j'avais pu m'en servir parce que je voulais...te sauver...

- Quel est le rapport avec...l'autre nuit?

- J'y viens ! s'énerva Sam.  
C'était assez pénible pour lui de repenser à l'état dans lequel il était « l'autre nuit ».

- Dans...mon raisonnement...de la dernière fois...je pensais...que...la seule façon de te sauver de tout cette vie qu'on mène...de ces dangers auquel tu es soumis...à cause moi... c'était de disparaître...

Dean se retint difficilement de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Il s'était promis de ne pas lui reprocher ce genre de raisonnement totalement juste mais véritablement insupportable. Mais Sam avait des circonstances atténuantes.

- Je crois que...c'est pour ça que j'ai pu utiliser mon pouvoir contre toi...pour que tu me laisse...partir...pour que tu puisse être sauvé...malgré toi, finit Sam, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Le silence pesant fit son retour dans la voiture.

Dean réfléchissait. L'utilisation du pouvoir de Sam était lié à son sort...c'était rassurant, en quelque sorte, pour ce qui allait suivre, après leurs « vacances »...mais surtout cela le touchait beaucoup...

Sam pouvait le protéger, veiller à sa survie...  
Soudain, il se sentit plus léger et moins seul...

Il avait toujours considéré que c'était lui, l'aîné, qui devait s'occuper et sauver son jeune frère. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'inverse...alors que Sam en était réellement capable.

Il s'en voulut un peu ne pas avoir fait confiance à son cadet.

Sam regardait Dean avec un peu d'appréhension, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir à ce qu'il avait dit. Le jeune homme continuait de fixer la route mais son expression avait changé...il semblait...ému...

- Dean ? interrogea Sam, surpris.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme tendit le bras et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son frère.

- Hééée ! Mais qu'est ec que tu fous ! protesta t'il

- Merci..., dit son aîné dans un souffle

Sam resta interdit, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son frère.

Puis Dean se reprit et sourit

- En tout cas, t'as plus intérêt à l'utiliser contre moi ton foutu pouvoir, sinon je te fiche la raclée de ta vie! plaisanta t'il

- Je...je t'ai fais mal?

- Penses tu! Tu frappes comme une fille!

- Je ne pense pas que Jo apprécierait ce que tu dis..., fit Sam avec un sourire

L'ambiance redevint plus légère.

Dean se sentait mieux...  
Le poids sur ses épaules s'était allégé et il reprit espoir...

Oui, les choses iraient mieux, il en était désormais convaincu...


End file.
